Seul un Borgia est capable d'aimer un Borgia
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Il est parti. Alfonso est parti et l'a laissée seule dans cette grande pièce vide. Lucrezia se sent au bord du désespoir. Cesare, lui, n'aurait jamais fait ça. Si seulement il ne cherchait pas tant à fuir son amour pour elle ! Si seulement il l'acceptait... Mais peut-être que cette nuit, il l'acceptera enfin... Scène finale de l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 !


**Hello tout le monde ! Et me revoici avec un OS sur THE scène de de The Borgias, la fameuse scène de la fin de l'épisode 3 ! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour le poster, mais j'ai été malade et cela m'a fait perdre quelques jours :'( mais le voilà, et pour compensation, il est un peu plus long que les OS habituels ! :D**

**Je croise les doigts très forts pour qu'il vous plaise, on doit m'attendre au tournant pour celui là et j'espère avoir réussi le défi ! Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review sur le OS « Du moment que tu m'appartiens » : ****Coucou Aline ! Merci pour cette longue et délicieuse review ! Ton analyse est magnifique, je pense que tu devrais aussi écrire des textes, cela donnerait quelque chose d'incroyable vu comment tu vois leur relation :D**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi sur tout sauf sur un point. A mon avis Lucrezia n'a pas peur que Cesare change avec le mariage. Mais ce serait plutôt ce sentiment qui l'effraie. Justement, Lucrezia a toujours connu Cesare dévoué pour elle, et je pense qu'au fond elle a toujours senti son amour même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, et à mon avis l'un des ancrages de Lucrezia dans la vie est l'amour inconditionnel de Cesare. Pour moi le seul fait de penser qu'il puisse s'éloigner… La terrorise car elle sait que cela la détruirait. L'amour que Cesare, pour elle, ne peut pas être battu par qui ce soit, même par une épouse, elle ne peut l'imaginer, elle ne peut le concevoir car le simple fait de penser une telle chose détruirait une certitude en elle, une certitude dont elle absolument besoin pour faire face à la vie dure que lui impose sa famille. Je pense qu'elle ne peut pas tout simplement pas imaginée qu'ils puissent un jour s'éloigner vraiment, que dans le fond pour elle c'est juste impossible, irréaliste. Donc pour moi ce n'est pas le mariage imminent de Cesare qui l'effraie en particulièrement, ni même son départ. Mais c'est, comme tu dis, son ambition. Comme tu le souligne, je pense que Lucrezia ne voit en l'ambition que sa seule véritable rivale. Mais sinon je rejoins ton opinion sur tout, surtout pour le fait que Juan et elle-même était ses deux obsessions, en plus de l'ambition. La comparaison avec Jaime et Cersei est parfaite, c'est tout à fait ce que Lucrezia recherche, mais l'ambition de Cesare restera toujours son ennemie, son ennemie qui bloquera tout.**

**Sinon je suis heureuse que mon OS t'ai plu et que tu apprécie l'idée de la « voix » :D J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce OS et je te remercie encore pour tes reviews, tes conseils et tes encouragements, qui me sont très précieux ! :D**

* * *

><p>Etait-ce que les désespérés ressentait tandis qu'ils se tenait au bord d'une falaise, prêt à se jeter dans le vide ? Cette angoisse qui leur tordait le ventre, cette excitation qui faisait battre leur cœur à s'en arrêter dans leur poitrine ? Cette libération qui leur apparaît, tellement recherchée, tellement convoitée, là, juste sous leurs yeux ?<p>

C'était ce que Lucrezia ressentait, à cet instant. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Même si il n'était pas question de se suicider ce soir. Mais elle allait bel et bien enterrer quelque chose. Elle allait mettre en terre son passée. Mais pas seulement le sien. Celui de Cesare, aussi.

C'est à peine si elle avait vu son frère après qu'il ait quitté brusquement la pièce. Juste après leur baiser. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les salles, désormais vide, où son mariage avec Alfonso avait eu lieu il y'a à peines quelques heures. Elle l'avait brièvement vue lorsqu'ils avait accueilli le roi Ferrante de Naples – enfin, elle avait découvert le visage de l'homme qui était son cauchemar, en ce moment… Ce regard froid, insensible, cette allure hautaine… Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi cet homme s'obstinait à lui refuser son enfant. Tout en lui criait qu'il n'avait pas de cœur – et Caterina Sforza.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Caterina. Elle l'avait de nombreuse fois croisée à Pesaro. Elle l'avait détestée, surtout. Elle et ses grandes manières, toujours derrière son cher cousin avec son sourire suffisant. Lucrezia aurait pensée que, entre femmes, Caterina lui aurait montré du soutien. Mais jamais. Elle était aussi misérable que son cher frère Giovanni. Et quand Lucrezia avait appris que Cesare avait forniqué avec cette vieille sorcière… Ce n'était plus de la colère et du mépris qu'elle avait ressenti, mais de la haine à l'état pur.

Elle en avait voulu à son frère, aussi. Dieu, qu'elle détestait être en colère contre lui, mais l'image de Cesare en train d'embrasser Caterina… En train de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait offrir, tout ce qu'elle désirait tellement de lui mais qu'il s'obstinait à lui refuser… Cela la rendait folle. Comment cette garce avait-elle réussie à le séduire, par l'enfer ? Comment avait-il pu la toucher ? Seigneur, bien souvent, elle oubliait que Cesare n'était qu'un homme. Et que comme tout les hommes, souvent facile à manipuler pour une femme avisée et reine dans l'art de séduire…

Il ne l'avait pas regardé, pas plus qu'il ne lui avait adresser la parole. C'était lui qui l'avait conduit à l'hôtel, pourtant il n'avait pas tourné la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de le contempler, ce qui était plus qu'inconvenant, vu que son fiancé était devant elle, à quelques pas. Mais elle s'en fichait bien à ce moment là. Elle aurait voulu secouer Cesare, lui crier « Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi me rejette-tu sans cesse ? ». Son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine tandis que le bras de Cesare était raide sous le sien. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il faisait. Et elle était folle de colère contre lui pour cela.

Il fuyait, encore. Il se mentait à lui-même, encore. Il avait cédé, pendant quelques instants plus tôt dans la journée, avant de regretter, de culpabiliser et de décider de s'éloigner. Quand elle avait ouvert le bal, son premier réflexe avait été d'aller vers Cesare. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. C'était naturel, instinctif. Tout la portait vers lui. Mais pour la première fois de leur vie, il l'avait ouvertement rejeté en refusant d'un signe de la tête de danser.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Cela l'avait hantée toute la soirée. Alors qu'elle aurait du rire et se réjouir de ce nouveau mariage, elle ne voyait que l'expression résolue et tourmenté de Cesare quand il avait secoué la tête, refusant de danser avec elle. Lucrezia était aussi malheureuse que folle de rage. Croyait-il être le seul à culpabiliser, à douter ? Pensait-il réellement qu'elle ne voyait pas la gravité de leurs actes ? Cela l'a tourmentait autant que lui ! Mais contrairement à lui, elle avait compris que c'était inutile de lutter contre sa propre nature. Et sa nature à elle était d'aimer Cesare. D'aimer son frère, à la manière dont on aime un amant où mari. C'était plus que mal, elle le savait très bien, elle y pensait tous les jours. Mais elle avait accepté ce sentiment, parce qu'elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

Pourquoi ne pensait-il pas ainsi ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas ? Lucrezia s'était efforcée de ne pas penser à Cesare durant le reste de la soirée et de profiter des danses avec son nouvel époux. Elle avait vraiment essayé, mais elle avait senti le regard de son frère sur elle à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait cependant refusé de lui accorder un regard après qu'il l'ait rejeté. Qu'il regarde de loin. Elle avait tâchée de s'amuser entre les bras d'Alfonso, elle avait sourit à tout le monde, elle avait rit, elle avait rayonnée, mais ce n'était que des faux-semblants. A l'intérieur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal. Elle en voulait à Cesare de la repousser, de ne pas accepter leur amour. Et elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle s'en voulait car elle détestait ressentir cette colère contre lui, même si il le méritait. Ce n'était pas naturel, pas normale, d'être… fâchée contre lui. Lucrezia se sentait perdue, comme abandonnée. Comme si elle avait perdu son seul ancrage dans ce monde, et qu'elle naviguait dans l'infini sans aucune corde auquel s'accrocher. Voilà le sentiment qu'être brouillé avec Cesare lui procurait. Et cela l'avait tourmenté, toute la soirée, jusqu'à cet instant.

Il y avait à peine une heure, moins peut-être, elle avait tenté de se consacrer totalement à Alfonso et d'enfin le découvrir comme un amant, comme un mari. Elle l'avait entraîné à l'écart de la foule, alors que le mariage touchait à sa fin. Privée d'amour depuis des mois, elle était impatiente, surexcitée quand elle était entrée dans la salle des préparations. Le baiser avait été plus qu'agréable. Si doux, son Alfonso. Si tendre. Pourtant, tandis qu'il la découvrait de ses mains, une image lui avait brutalement traversé l'esprit tandis qu'elle avait fermée les yeux. Cesare. Les lèvres de Cesare, les mains de Cesare. Lucrezia avait gémit intérieurement de frustration et avait essayée de refouler ces images au fin fond de son esprit mais avant qu'elle ait pu y parvenir, Alfonso avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait interpellé.

Lucrezia s'était retournée et avait regardée attentivement ce qui troublait son mari au point de l'en détourner de leurs caresses et vit le tableau des convives – qui avait été modifié, elle l'avait brièvement remarquée en rentrant – et découvrit avec effroi le nom d'Alfonso d'Aragon au milieu de la table. Avec un point d'interrogation. D'un côté se plaçaient la famille Borgia et ses alliés. De l'autre les Aragonais et les Napolitains, les Sforza et les autres familles romaines. Cesare avait mis en place deux camps ennemis, qui s'affrontaient. Et il avait placé Alfonso au milieu. Ni un allié ni un ennemi. Quelqu'un à surveiller.

Lucrezia sut tout de suite qu'Alfonso allait se sentir trahir et en effet, il lui montra rapidement sa colère. Mais elle ne trouva rien à répondre, car elle devait bien admettre que Cesare avait raison. Alfonso était son mari, mais il n'était pas un Borgia. Il était de la famille royale d'Aragon, mais il était amoureux d'elle. Totalement déchiré entre deux camps. Cette place était parfaite pour lui. Même si elle avait envie d'étriper Cesare de l'avoir montré si clairement. Alfonso cria sa rage et finit par tourner les talons, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Elle ne le suit pas. Elle aurait sans doute pu calmer sa colère, trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et ils auraient pu recommencer. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Une immense lassitude l'envahit tandis qu'elle restait seule, dans cette grande pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies à moitié consumées. Tout ce mariage avec Naples ne tenait qu'à un fil, elle l'avait bien compris et s'était résignée. Mais Alfonso lui ne s'y ferait jamais. Lucrezia ne pensait pas qu'il avait réellement compris ce qu'il en était. Cela lui laissait une possibilité de réparer les choses.

Mais par Dieu, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Encore une fois, Alfonso l'avait rejeté. Tout comme Cesare. Elle sentit les larmes montées mais les refoula. Pas question de pleurer. Qu'avait-elle qui pousse les hommes à la fuir alors mêmes qu'ils disait l'aimer, alors mêmes qu'ils la désirait ? Etait-elle si difficile à aimer ? Lucrezia pensa à l'image qui lui était apparu alors qu'Alfonso l'embrassait, quelques instants plus tôt. Seigneur, si elle pensait à Cesare à chaque fois qu'elle ferait l'amour avec son mari… Comment pourrait-elle être heureuse, dans son mariage ? Comment pourrait-elle être en paix alors que l'image de Cesare planerait au-dessus de son couple tel une ombre menaçante ?

Maudite. Lucrezia se sentait maudite. Elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière afin de s'appuyer contre le tableau. Pouvait-on rêver pire comme nuit de noces ? Abandonnée par son mari, seule dans cette grande pièce triste et sombre. Elle devrait bien partir, à un moment où un autre. Mais pour aller où ? Pour aller dans quel lit ? Dans le lit de son mari ? Elle aurait pu le faire, mais après ce qui venait de se passer, cela ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. Et elle ne le désirait pas.

Cesare ne l'aurait pas abandonnée ainsi, lui… Ah, mais si, bien sur. Il l'avait fait. Il avait fait exactement la même chose que son cher Alfonso. Lucrezia sentit quelque chose d'humide rouler sur sa joue et elle se rendit compte que ses larmes avaient débordée. Quelle ironie… Elle ne pleurait pas sur son époux mais sur son frère. A cause de son frère… Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Que Cesare puisse lui faire assez de peine pour qu'elle en pleure. Il avait toujours été celui qui séchait ses larmes, pas celui qui les provoquait.

Soudain, elle eut une envie furieuse de le frapper. D'aller le voir et de le rouer de coups. Elle lui hurlerait sa colère et sa rage, elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle le traiterait de lâche, lui qui affrontait tout les dangers sans la moindre peur mais qui prenait la fuite face à leurs sentiments communs. Elle le traiterait de traître, car il l'a trahissait en partant en France. Elle dirait qu'elle le détestait, parce qu'il l'a faisait souffrir, et Lucrezia en avait plus qu'assez, de souffrir. Et juste après cela, elle fondrait en larmes dans ses bras, en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle voulait vraiment aller le voir, à cet instant. Mais pour qu'il la serre contre lui, qu'il lui murmure que tout irait bien, qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés et qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait cette horrible impression qu'elle ne comptait plus aux yeux de personne, ces derniers temps. Cela lui brûlait le cœur. Elle voulait sentir ses bras fort autour d'elle, sa peau chaude contre la sienne, sa présence si rassurante et si apaisante. Entendre sa voix grave, juste l'entendre un peu. Se débarrasser de cet horrible sentiment qui l'a dévorait depuis qu'il l'avait ouvertement rejeté. Ce sentiment d'être seule au monde.

Mais elle avait envie de plus, aussi. Elle voulait s'éloigner un peu de lui et l'embrasser. Sentir à nouveau ce goût délicieux sur sa bouche. Elle avait envie d'explorer son torse, de le toucher vraiment et pas juste de l'effleurer, comme elle avait déjà pu le faire par le passer. Elle voulait se montrer à lui, à nouveau. Mais encore plus cette fois-ci. Ne plus rien lui cacher, s'offrir entièrement à ses mains, à ses lèvres. Elle voulait… Elle voulait qu'il la possède totalement. Elle désirait le sentir en elle. Plus que tout autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? ».

Oh, Dieu tout-puissant… Lucrezia devrait s'arrêtez. Maintenant, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Mais ses pensées, ces images qui envahissaient son esprit… Ces images qui représentait l'un des péchés les plus répugnés par le monde mais qui firent battre son cœur tel celui d'un oiseau. Follement. C'était interdit. Interdit, interdit, interdit… Tant d'interdits étaient brisé de nos jours. Elle-même en avait bafoués pleins déjà. Mais jamais un aussi grave. En serait-elle vraiment capable ? En _serait-ils _vraiment capables ?

_Oui ! _Elle avait envie de l'hurler. Elle appelait cela depuis si longtemps ! Elle avait conscience que cela bouleverserait tout. Que cela briserait la relation que Cesare et elle avait entretenue depuis si longtemps. Mais n'était-elle pas déjà en train de s'écrouler ? C'était déjà trop tard. Ils était allez trop loin pour reculer maintenant, à moins de vivre toutes ces prochaines années en s'évitant, en se fuyant. Et cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Cesare… Oh, Cesare… Il ne voudrait pas. Tout d'abord, du moins. Mais il l'aimait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas douter de cela. C'était impossible. Et il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait. Elle l'avait tellement de fois vue dans son regard, tellement de fois sentie en étant près de lui. Et ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné… Ce baiser sauvage, possessif, comme si il l'a conquérait, comme si il affirmait sa position sur son corps, sa propriété… Tout en la submergent d'amour.

Lucrezia se mit à marcher doucement, les oreilles bourdonnantes, les pensées en feu. Elle avait l'impression d'être une immense corde raide, et chaque pas était dangereux. Elle pourrait tomber à n'importe quel moment. Pourtant, elle continua à avancer. Et ses pas devirent plus ferme, plus assurés à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du couloir long et sombre et qu'elle atteignit les salles de bal. Les salles où elle s'était mariée aujourd'hui. Les mêmes salles où Cesare l'avait repoussée.

Mais cette fois, il ne la repousserait pas. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. La détermination la grisa tout à coup. Elle était bien consciente d'être sur le point de commettre une folie, la pire de toute sa vie certainement. Qu'elle se condamnait à une vie où elle souffrirait toujours de l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu faire demi tour. Sa décision était prise.

Ses mains allèrent dans ses cheveux et elle détacha la grande épingle qui retenait ses boucles, qui se libérèrent alors et elle jeta négligemment l'objet sur le sol, qui fit un bruit sourd. Seuls les serviteurs était encore debout, en train de nettoyer les pièces et aucun ne se retourna lorsqu'elle passèrent près d'eux. C'est à peine si elle les remarqua. Comme elle remarquait à peine son environnement, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler à chaque fois pourtant.

Chaque pas… la grisait, maintenant. Ses mains tremblèrent et elle se sentit envahi d'une euphorie intense. Une euphorie qui se disputait avec son chagrin et sa peur. Lucrezia avait l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions du monde à cet instant, les pires comme les meilleures, les plus délicieuses comme les plus douloureuses, à mesure qu'elle s'avançait près de sa chambre. Au bout d'un moment, elle retira ses souliers, les laissant sur le sol du couloir. Les serviteurs les trouveraient mais personne ne poserait de question. La crainte serait trop grande…

Lucrezia arriva devant la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il était encore temps de faire demi tour. Mais cette pensée s'efface presque aussitôt. Faire demi tour, pour aller où ? Dans son grand lit solitaire et froid ? Dans celui de son mari, à qui elle tournerait le dos ? Non. Elle avait le droit au bonheur, elle en avait le _droit. _Et elle en avait besoin, plus que jamais. Elle avait l'impression de ne même plus savoir ce que c'est, être heureuse. Et le bonheur était juste là, devant elle, à sa portée. Il n'est plus question de ne pas le toucher. Alors, elle ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle ferma derrière elle et avança un peu dans la pièce, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles, et elle regarda le grand lit dans la pièce. Tant de fois, elle était venue dans cette chambre… Pourtant, à cet instant, ce lieu lui semblait étranger. Comme si elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Plusieurs bougies brûlait et réchauffait la pièce et envoyait une lueur chaleureuse, rougeâtre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps endormi au milieu des draps sombres.

Cesare dormait sur le flanc, torse nu, lui tournant le dos. Elle voyait ses boucles brunes sur l'oreiller et elle eut envie, plus que jamais, d'y passer les doigts. Ses mains l'en brûlaient. D'instinct, les doigts de Lucrezia allèrent dans son dos et dégrafèrent la robe, avant de l'enlever entièrement. C'est quand elle effleura son corps qu'elle se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient doucement.

« Plus d'hésitations, maintenant… Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Ne pense pas aux autres, ni au lendemain ».

Elle monta doucement sur le lit, et elle vit de plus près la peau de son frère. Cette peau qu'elle avait touchée tellement de fois, cette peau dont elle connaissait la douceur, une douceur qu'aucun homme qu'elle avait touché n'avait jamais eu. Une douceur qu'elle désirait ardemment à cet instant… Sa main se souleva d'elle-même et elle effleura l'épaule de Cesare, laissant courir ses doigts dessus, et elle eu l'impression que ses doigts se remplirent d'étincelles… comme à chaque fois qu'elle touchait. Mais elle voulait plus, ce soir. Beaucoup plus. Alors elle continua et retira doucement la couverture qui recouvrait le corps de son frère et elle découvrit qu'il était entièrement nu sous les draps. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler intensément tandis que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vagabonder sur ce corps finement sculpté…

Cesare s'éveilla brusquement et se leva d'un coup, prêt à riposter contre toute attaque mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant sa soeur devant lui. Sous le choc, il la dévisagea avant de murmurer :

- Que fais-tu, Lucrezia ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sur le coup, elle en était incapable. Ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Cesare et elle sentit une intense chaleur envahir tout son corps tandis qu'il l'a regardait. Les yeux de son frère passèrent rapidement sur son corps avant de revenir tout aussi vite à son visage. Il fuyait, encore. Mais elle sentait qu'il était tendu. Seigneur, il ne pourrait pas la rejeter. C'était impossible…

- Suis-je si difficile à aimer ? Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

Comme elle l'avait déjà dit. Sa respiration devint haletante et elle vit que celle de Cesare également. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu avait envahi la pièce et la rendait sensible au moindre souffle, au moindre son. Ses mains prirent le contrôle de nouveau et commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit. Mais à l'intérieur, elle tremblait. Tremblait d'excitation, de joie… De peur aussi.

« Dans quoi est-ce que je nous lance ? Comment allons nous affronter cela, demain, dans une semaine, dans un an ? Notre relation ne sera plus jamais la même ».

Mais était-ce vraiment important ? Même si leur relation avait été souvent son seul réconfort dans la vie, elle avait été souvent, trop souvent, la chose la plus frustrante de son existence. Il fallait que cela change, il fallait qu'il accepte ce qu'il ressent pour elle, qu'il cesse de fuir… Alors elle déboutonna jusqu'au bout sa robe de chambre et la fit glisser sur ses épaules, se dévoilant à lui, une nouvelle fois. Mais d'une autre manière.

Elle sentit immédiatement le regard brûlant de Cesare sur elle, et la respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra encore plus tandis qu'elle frissonna au contact du tissu tombant doucement. Ses yeux… sur elle. Lucrezia aurait voulu sourire, rire de bonheur. Enfin, elle retrouvait cette sensation qu'elle avait brièvement éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée nue dans sa chambre. La sensation d'enfin se montrer au seul homme à qui elle était destinée.

- Non, non mon âme, tu ne dois pas… Commença Cesare d'une voix suppliante mais son regard ne bougea pas, rivée sur son corps.

Plus question de le laisser fuir, cette fois. Il n'en avait aucune envie… Tout en lui criait son désir pour elle. Seul ce doute et cette culpabilité subsistait dans son regard. « Laisse-moi l'effacer, mon frère… ».

- Mais je le veux, asséna-t-elle d'une voix frémissante en s'approchant et en prenant les mains de Cesare pour les poser sur sa poitrine, gardant ses propres mains par-dessus les siennes afin qu'il ne se dérobe pas.

Ce touché… Elle eut l'impression d'être envahi par un ras de marrée de frissons puissants. Ses seins entrèrent parfaitement dans les mains de Cesare, à croire que chaque partie de son corps avait été crée pour lui, pour qu'ils se rejoignent, se complètent… Elle baissa les yeux en haletant afin de regarder les mains de son frère sur elle et elle pourrait parfaitement dire qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi beau. Ses mains étaient chaudes. Douce et puissante à la fois…

- Mais…

Toujours cette hésitation. Mais sa voix était plus faible que jamais. Il se savait perdu. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas fuir et se cacher d'elle, de leur amour. Il ne le voulait même pas vraiment, à cet instant, Lucrezia le sentait bien. Ses barrières étaient plus fragiles que jamais. Prête à être brisées. Cesare la regardait dans les yeux, et Lucrezia vit ses prunelles brillées dans l'obscurité. Pourquoi le Seigneur les avait-il fait frère et soeur alors que tout en eux criait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs ? Qu'avait-ils fait pour mériter cette farce cruelle ? Parce que c'était une farce, une erreur. Dieu avait fait fausse route. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer autrement ce qu'elle ressentait en regardant ses yeux. Pas seulement l'amour, où du désir, mais aussi le sentiment d'être enfin totalement complète.

Où alors était-ce juste leur sang de Borgia… Ce nom de famille et l'ambition qui allait de pair les rongeait de l'intérieur et détruisait toutes les personnes qui s'attachaient à eux. Les femmes que Cesare a aimées, les hommes qu'elle a aimée… Envolés. Mort. Parti. Où ennemi. C'est à croire qu'un bonheur extérieur était impossible pour eux. Peut-être ne pouvait-il que s'aimer entre eux. Entre Borgia. Comme le faisait jadis les Pharaons. Et ils ont été le peuple le plus puissant au monde. Lucrezia savait mieux que quiconque les rêves de Cesare et de leur père. Ce rêve d'une dynastie Borgia à la tête de l'Italie. Peut-être que cette dynastie ne peut être construite que par leur amour les uns pour les autres… Que par leur amour, à Cesare et elle.

Lucrezia regarda intensément son frère lorsqu'elle murmura doucement :

- Seul un Borgia est capable d'aimer un Borgia.

Cela lui paraissait si évident à cet instant ! Peut-être qu'elle penserait différemment demain, elle l'ignorait. Elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'aux mains de Cesare sur elle, qui lui donnait l'impression que sa poitrine prenait flamme sous ses paumes, brûlait du feu le plus doux qui soit. Elle ne voyait que le regard intense de Cesare, tandis qu'elle assistait à son combat intérieur. Sa main alla effleurer la barbe de son frère. Elle voulait qu'il vienne à elle. Qu'il s'ouvre autant à elle qu'elle ne s'ouvrait a lui. Qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras forts, pas comme il le faisait jadis, pas cette étreinte de grand frère protecteur, mais cette étreinte qu'un amant avait envers sa maîtresse…

- On le murmure déjà à travers toute l'Italie, continua-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait l'émotion la prendre.

Lucrezia se sentit soudain très fragile. Elle désirait tellement qu'il vienne à elle ! Tellement que cela lui en faisait mal à l'intérieur, si fort qu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais pas seulement pour cela. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à cet instant. A quoi elle les condamnait tout deux si jamais quelqu'un découvrait un jour la vérité, malgré les rumeurs, qui tant qu'elles reste des rumeurs, reste la plupart du temps inoffensive. Ils pourraient signer leur arrêt de mort si ils continuaient. Mais… cela en valait la peine. Si elle devait mourir de son amour, soit. Elle mourrait heureuse et comblée.

- Pourquoi se refuser les plaisirs dont on nous accuse de toute façon ?

Sa main caressait maintenant la joue de Cesare, et elle adorait sentir sa barbe sous ses doigts. Elle voulait la sentir sur sa bouche, sur son visage, sur tout son corps, cette barbe qui picoterait chaque partie de sa peau… Elle voulait les mains de Cesare autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui. Si on lui hurlait à cet instant qu'il était son frère, elle n'aurait même pas entendu. Car elle regardait les lèvres de Cesare. Ces lèvres qu'elle avait déjà pu goûter… N'y tenant plus, elle se pencha dans la quête d'un baiser mais Cesare la repoussa au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'atteindre et elle gémit de frustration, de désespoir…

- Mais, ton époux ? Interrogea vivement Cesare.

Il ignorera toujours à quel point cette question rendit Lucrezia folle de bonheur. Tellement heureuse qu'elle sentit les larmes vraiment menacer cette fois, mais des larmes de bonheur. Il ne lui avait pas dit « non, nous ne devons pas, c'est mal » où « va-t-en, c'est un péché », non, non. Il lui avait parlé de son _mari. _Comme un amant parlerait à sa maîtresse. Il avait… accepté. Lui-même ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir conscience mais tout en lui le disait. Son regard plus résolu tandis que le doute s'effaçait de ses yeux pour laisser place au désir…

- Toi, tu seras mon époux, répondit-elle tandis que ses larmes s'échappaient doucement de ses yeux. Cette nuit.

Elle lui sourit avec joie à ses mots et elle vit le visage de Cesare se métamorphoser sous ses yeux tandis qu'elle laisser promener ses doigts sur son menton. Il semblait… émerveillé, envoûté. Comme si il venait de comprendre… Il réalisait, enfin. Il acceptait. Lucrezia sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis qu'elle voyait ce qu'elle désirait depuis tellement de temps enfin à sa portée. Enfin, elle allait savoir, elle allait découvrir cette sensation… Cet amour, cet amour qu'elle cherchait plus que n'importe lequel.

* * *

><p>Cesare était vaincu. Il avait essayé de lutter. Encore, et encore. Il avait essayé de la fuir, de fuir se sentiments qu'il éprouvait et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il avait même essayée de la fuir <em>elle, <em>son angelot, son âme, sa sirène afin de sauver leurs âmes à tout deux. Mais à cet instant, il envoya tout au Diable. Ils se réservaient leur place en Enfer pour cela ? Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, si c'était le prix à payer pour connaître cette sensation, ce bonheur.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la rejette encore une fois. Il aurait voulu lui que cette fois, il ne la repousserait pas, au contraire. Mais la bouche de Lucrezia l'envoûta complètement. Pourquoi parler quand il touchait le Paradis du bout des lèvres ?

Cesare avait été comme figé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il n'était pas parvenu à bouger réellement, obnubilé par sa soeur, qu'il avait pris pour un ennemi tout d'abord. Mais maintenant qu'il avait cédé, car elle avait réussie à le faire céder, il mourrait d'envie de l'entourer de ses bras, de la presser contre lui, d'enfin la faire _sienne._

« Enfin, enfin, oui… » Ronronna la voix sombre en lui.

Il sourit intérieurement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi d'accord. Comment aurait-il pu résister ? A cet instant, il était incapable de se rappeler que la déesse qu'il avait sous les yeux était sa petite soeur. Il n'arrivait pas à voir l'enfant joyeuse qu'il avait tenté de garder en esprit pour se cacher la vérité. Non, il l'a voyait tel qu'elle était vraiment aujourd'hui. Une femme. Une belle et magnifique jeune femme.

Alors il chassa toute pensée de son esprit. Il savait bien que plus tard il allait se torturer de culpabilité, se tourmenter de questions et de remords, et il savait que ces images lui brûleraient l'esprit. Mais pour l'instant, c'est sa peau qu'il voulait sentir brûler, au contact de celle de Lucrezia. Lucrezia… Ce prénom était décidément le plus beau qui puisse exister.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et il sentit alors sa paralysie se dissiper totalement. Il lui rendit son baiser avec douceur, leurs lèvres étant hésitantes, se cherchant, se découvrant vraiment cette fois-ci et à chaque effleurement, Cesare avait l'impression de croquer la pomme de l'Eden. C'était comme avoir des étincelles sous la peau. Cesare avait embrassé bien des femmes dans sa vie mais aucune n'a jamais su lui faire ressentir cela. Cette magie… Cette intensité.

Il souleva sa main et la toucha, prenant sa joue et frissonna au contact de ses boucles blondes tandis que sa main descendait sur le dos de Lucrezia. Sa peau était si douce… Il avait l'impression de caresser de la soie, juste sous ses doigts. Cesare intensifie leur baiser, voulant plus que tout goûter la langue de Lucrezia, et elle était encore plus délicieuse qu'il ne s'en rappelait. Tout semblait encore plus beau et parfait en elle cette nuit. Elle était… Parfaite.

Il joua avec sa langue, la séduisant, la cherchant, et Lucrezia répondit avec ferveur à cette tentation tandis que Cesare passa ses bras autour d'elle afin de la serrer contre lui, l'attirant plus près afin qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de lui. Il savoura pendant quelques instants ce contact… Seigneur, il en avait temps rêvé ! Combien de nuits à penser a cela ? A se l'imaginer, à se voir la toucher de cet manière, à la voir chercher ce contact, combien de soirs à repousser se désir, à l'enfermer ? Enfin, il s'en libérait, il prenait ce qui était à lui, ce qui a toujours été a lui. Sa Lucrezia. Ses mains ne purent rester longtemps en place. Il avait faim d'elle, faim de découvrir chaque partie de son corps, ce corps qu'il avait tant convoitée et qui enfin lui appartenait complètement.

Lucrezia se détacha de lui pour reprendre son souffle et il observa un peu ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers. Seigneur, elle était prête pour lui, haletante de désir. Existait-il plus belle vision au monde que celle-ci ? Ses joues joliment roses, cette lueur dorée dans ses longs cheveux blonds dans lequel se reflétait les bougies, ses lèvres gonflées à force d'être embrasser, ce regard remplie d'amour et d'envie ? Jamais il n'oublierait cette image. Elle resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

Cesare descendit ses mains jusque dans le bas de son dos et l'approcha, l'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin en elle… Seigneur. Cette sensation. C'était si brûlant, si doux, si humide. Lucrezia soupira doucement d'intensité tandis que Cesare ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, alors que sa bouche quittait ses lèvres pour aller explorer sa poitrine, une partie de son corps qu'il n'avait pas encore toucher de ses lèvres.

« Enfin… Tu es entièrement à moi… » Ce murmure résonna dans son esprit. Mais pour la première fois, il entendit sa propre voix se mêler à cette voix noire qui le hantait. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'une à cet instant. Mais Cesare n'entendit cela que de loin. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Il prit le sein de Lucrezia dans sa bouche, tandis qu'il prenait possession de son corps… Qu'il prenait peu à peu possession d'_elle. _Cesare sentit les mains de Lucrezia lui caresser les cheveux et cela ne le fit que gémir davantage.

Ce n'était pas seulement faire l'amour. Pas cette fois, seigneur. Pas avec Lucrezia. Non, c'était bien plus que cela. C'était s'unifier. Il se retrouvait entièrement, se complétait tandis qu'elle jouait du bassin afin d'aller et venir, et il ne put alors détourner son regard du sien, qui brûlait de plaisir, et de larmes. Il savait que c'était des larmes d'émotions, qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose que lui à cet instant… Enfin, ils étaient comblés.

Lucrezia semblait le dévorer des yeux… « Oui, mon âme, je suis à toi » pensa-t-il en fixant ses prunelles vertes qui s'étaient assombri de jouissance. « Je suis autant à toi que tu est à moi… ». Son corps chaud s'embrassait entre ses bras, et il l'a serra un peu plus contre lui à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir. Elle était si belle… Si magnifique. Elle pourrait rendre fou tous les hommes de cette terre. Mais c'est lui qu'elle aimait. Lui qu'elle désirait. Il s'en sentait puissant, et honoré. Sa belle sirène.

Ils voulurent s'embrasser à nouveau mais à chaque fois, ils ne parvinrent pas à se quitter des yeux. Ils finirent par en rire, en même temps, la complicité vibrant entre eux. Cesare avait envie de rire, de pleurer, d'hurler, mais surtout de continuer à l'aimer de cette manière, continuer à la posséder. Cette connexion… Enfin, il se sentait pleinement heureux. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été. A sa place… Tout comme elle, tout le criait dans son corps. Leurs lèvres finirent par se prendre de nouveau pourtant, car ce contact leur était aussi vital que leur regard.

Cesare aurait voulu que cela ne finisse jamais. Cela continua des heures, des heures où il toucha le Paradis du bout des doigts. Des heures où le bonheur l'avait envahi totalement, apaisant son âme, des heures où il ne se consacra qu'à elle, à sa peau, à sa beauté, à ses cheveux si doux, à son corps si somptueux… Des heures où ils connurent le plaisir le plus intense qu'ils n'ont jamais ressenti, des heures où ils s'envolèrent, ne pensant à rien, à personne, oubliant toute leurs vies, oubliant qui ils était, pour juste s'aimer, totalement et entièrement.

Au bout d'un moment, après une énième jouissance, Lucrezia s'écroula dans le lit, épuisée, mais heureuse et comblée. Cesare avait encore l'esprit embrumé. Il n'avait pas redescendu de leur rêve, et elle non plus. Tandis qu'elle se couchait sur le flanc, Cesare s'allongea derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de son corps et la serra contre lui. Dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation, sentir son corps contre le sien. Plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir loin de lui, plus jamais il ne voulait quitter ce contact. Elle rit doucement et posa ses mains sur les siennes et elle s'endormit doucement, totalement apaisée, sereine. Il l'a regarda longuement, l'admirant, passant sa main sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, contemplant son visage endormi. Elle était si paisible, si innocente… Si belle. Il ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'à elle. Et à ce qu'il venait de partager. Mais il finit par s'endormir à son tour, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cesare se réveilla environ une heure avant l'aube. Sur le coup, il ne se rappela pas ce qui s'était passée. Son esprit était dans le vague. Mais il sentit alors une mèche de cheveux lui effleura la joue et les images lui reviennent. Il sourit doucement et embrassa la mèche de cheveux dorée de sa sirène, qui dormait toujours paisiblement, inconsciente que le jour allait bientôt se lever. Et le dur retour à la réalité également. Réalité qui le frappa de plein fouet et le fit se lever brusquement.

Seigneur, Dieu… Mais qu'avait-ils fait…

« C'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour les regrets, trop tard pour faire demi tour » se moqua la voix noire mais il l'a fit taire tandis que les images de la nuit dernière lui retraversèrent l'esprit mais qu'il les observait d'un tout autre sens. Oh par tout les saints… Il avait tout fait pour éviter cela. Et il avait complètement perdu contenance quand elle était entrée dans sa chambre, se dénudant devant lui, une fois de plus.

Toute la soirée de mariage avait été une torture pour lui. Il avait pris la décision ferme de prendre des distances avec Lucrezia après qu'il avait cédé à son désir de l'embrasser quelques heures plus tôt. Mais cette décision le déchirait de l'intérieur. La simple idée de l'éviter volontairement, lui faisant ainsi du mal… L'écoeurait de lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, pas d'autre option. Que pourrait-ils faire, autrement ? Il n'était pas stupide. Leurs sentiments étaient trop forts, il l'avait bien compris. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse cela arriver, hors il semblait incapable de se contrôler lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Alors il devait rester loin d'elle. Pour leur éviter d'aller plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient déjà été et les mettre en danger.

Cesare avait essayé de s'occuper l'esprit par ses futurs projets mais si cela le passionnait, cela ne pouvait le combler totalement. Il avait ce manque en lui, ce vide total. Et sa haine envers Alfonso d'Aragon n'avait fait que monter, doucement, à petit feu. Pour ne pas penser à Lucrezia, il pensait à son fiancé. A toutes les manières dont il pourrait le tuer. A toutes les manières dont ce pourceau pourrait les trahir, ce qui lui donnerait une parfaite excuse pour lui trancher la gorge. Qui sait si il ne le ferait pas, même ? Il n'était pas un Borgia.

Cesare avait finit par se retrouver devant le tableau des convives et il avait cédé à un la colère que l'injustice de la situation lui causait. Pas question de laisser cette chienne de Caterina Sforza et ses chers alliés s'asseoir à leurs côtés, comme si c'était des amis, comme si ils était invités de bon cœur. Bien sur, la copie du tableau était déjà partie, mais le changer lui fit du bien intérieurement. Les Borgia et leurs alliés les plus proches d'un côté. Leurs ennemis de l'autre. Mais où placée Alfonso d'Aragon, ici ? Il n'était ni un allié ni un ennemi. Un soutien comme un danger. Cesare avait finit par le placer au centre du tableau, avec un point d'interrogation. Car c'était vraiment ce qu'il était. Un doute constant. Un doute qu'il se ferait une joie d'éliminer de la surface de la terre à la première occasion.

Ensuite, le mariage était venu… Et il avait du conduire Lucrezia à l'hôtel sans la regarder une fois. Il avait du prendre toutes les forces qu'il avait en lui pour ne pas tourner les yeux, surtout qu'il sentait son regard lourd sur lui, l'appelant de tout son être. Mais si il l'a regardait, il était très probable qu'il poignarde Alfonso d'Aragon en plein cœur au beau milieu de la basilique et qu'il enlève Lucrezia afin d'empêcher ce mariage maudit. La voir s'unir à autre homme… Encore une fois… C'était insupportable. Il tachait de faire bonne figure mais intérieurement, il hurlait et se débattait comme une bête sauvage en cage. Une bête qu'il désirait tant libérer mais qu'il n'en fit rien. Pour le bien de la famille…

Lui refuser la danse avait certainement été le plus dure. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait affronté cette chère Caterina Sforza, pour lequel il avait essayé de ressentir le même désir qu'auparavant, en la plaquant contre le mur. Il n'aurait pas hésité à la prendre ici même si cela aurait pu le libérer de cette frustration. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle n'éveilla plus rien en lui. C'était des cheveux blonds qu'il imaginait. Une peau bien plus jeune, bien plus douce. Cesare l'avait relâché, furieux contre lui-même, contre ses désirs pervers. N'était vraiment qu'un animal dans le fond ?

Lucrezia était venu vers lui, souriante, chaleureuse, oubliant la froideur qu'il lui avait témoigné parce que danser, cela avait toujours été leur jeu bien à eux, leur activité préféré, celle où ils excellait le plus à deux. Pour danser avec lui, elle lui aurait tout pardonné. Mais il lui avait refusé. Si il avait dansé avec elle… Il l'aurait emmené loin de cette pièce pour réclamer ce que la bête à l'intérieur de lui appelait. Voir son visage se décomposer, son regard amer et blessé posé sur lui le reste de la soirée, lui avait fait se sentir minable. Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Finalement, la fête s'était enfin finie. Il était parti rapidement, sans dire bonne nuit à personne, car une image le hantait complètement et il s'efforçait de la chasser sinon quoi elle allait le rendre fou. Lucrezia avec lui… Lucrezia et sa nuit de noces avec ce chien galeux d'Alfonso… Lucrezia dans ses bras, Lucrezia dans son lit, Lucrezia l'accueillant en elle… De rage, il brisa un vase dans sa chambre, ne pouvant se contenir. Cela ne lui fit aucun bien. Quelle stupidité… Il était maudit. Si il ressentait cela à jamais maintenant… Désiré ardemment la seule personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Vivement qu'il quitte l'Italie. Peut-être retrouverait-il sa paix d'esprit là-bas, éloigné. Peut-être cesserait-il de penser à sa _petite soeur _d'une manière aussi malsaine. Finalement, il avait tort. Ce n'était pas Juan le pire fils Borgia. Oh non. Il était bien plus monstrueux.

Cesare s'endormit difficilement et alors il avait été éveillé… Par elle. Par son angelot. Les yeux brillant de larmes et d'émotions, déboutonnant sa chemise. Il avait été complètement figé par cette apparition. C'est comme si son esprit s'était soudain mis à tourner au ralenti. Il avait essayée de l'arrêtez, mais elle semblait si malheureuse… Et il le désirait depuis si longtemps…

« On le murmure déjà, à travers toute l'Italie. Pourquoi se refuser les plaisirs dont on nous accuse de toute façon ? ». Oui, il n'avait que trop bien entendu ses rumeurs sur eux. Ses rumeurs qu'il avait sévèrement puni lorsqu'il avait pu voir la personne qui le disait. Ces rumeurs dont des fois il désirait ardemment qu'elles soit fondées. Elle avait raison… Seigneur, qu'elle avait raison… Tout le monde le croyait. Tout le monde le criait. Ils avaient déjà cela collé sur le dos, quoi qu'ils fassent pour l'éviter.

« Toi, tu seras mon époux… Cette nuit ».

Son sourire… Ses larmes, son regard emplit de désir… Cesare était déjà fragile sur ça, il l'avait été toute la soirée. Alors il n'hésita pas longtemps à envoyer ses certitudes au diable et à lui céder, totalement et entièrement. Et maintenant… Maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ?

Plus jamais les choses ne redeviendrait comme avant. Et Cesare savait parfaitement qu'elle en avait conscience mais qu'elle avait choisie tout de même de s'offrir à lui. Cadeau qu'il accepter et savourer plus que tout autre. Et maintenant que l'aube s'approchait, il réalisait de l'ampleur de leur acte.

« Et si elle tombe enceinte ? ». Cesare sortit du lit à cette pensée, s'éloignant de Lucrezia, qui ne se réveilla pas, encore trop épuisée. Si elle portait un enfant… On dit que l'inceste engendre des monstres difformes. Cesare fut horrifié pendant quelques secondes mais il se reprit vite. Encore des rumeurs, jamais réellement prouvé. Si elle portait son enfant, ils le feraient passer pour celui d'Alfonso.

« Et qu'il te prenne ton enfant alors qu'il te prend déjà ta _femme ? » _Grogna la voix. Alfonso… Le nouveau mari de sa soeur avait passé la nuit seul. Que s'était-il passé entre eux pour que Lucrezia décide de venir passer sa nuit de noces avec lui ? Cesare se le demanda tandis qu'il s'habillait le plus rapidement possible, seul, sans l'aide des serviteurs, en tachant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Lucrezia. Il ne le désirait pas le savoir, dans le fond. Son apaisement de la veille s'était totalement envolé. Il était plus tourmenté que jamais, aujourd'hui. Ses pensées tournait si vite qu'il avait du mal à en arrêtez une. Tout ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'est que _personne ne devait apprendre ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière. _

Et que cela ne devait pas reproduire.

Cesare sentit quelque chose lui piétiner le cœur et la voix ria d'un rire sarcastique en lui. Mais il continua de s'habiller en ignorant cela. Il était inutile maintenant de ressasser ce qui s'était passée, de se torturer. Peut-être même qu'elle ne serait pas enceinte. Peut-être pourrait-ils oublier cette nuit, tout simplement.

_C'est cela, bien sur._

Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit. Il cherchait à se mentir à lui-même… Mais il ne pouvait plus, maintenant. C'est terminé. Ils avaient commis l'un des pires crimes qui puisse exister sur Terre, l'un des plus condamnés mais qui, pour eux, leur avait parut être l'acte le plus pur et le plus naturel au monde. Cesare gémit de désespoir et s'appuya contre le bureau de sa chambre.

Ils étaient perdus. Cesare l'aimait. L'aimait d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait d'une façon que les autres condamnerait, trouverait répugnant. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la seule femme qui le comble totalement, soit sa _soeur ?_ A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour être quelque d'autre.

Cesare soupira lourdement. Ce qui est fait et fait. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Et, honnêtement, il ne désirait pas changer la nuit dernière. La plus belle de toute sa vie. Cesare quitta doucement la pièce, fermant derrière lui à clef – la porte s'ouvrait toujours de l'intérieur, Lucrezia pourrait partir mais personne ne pourrait entrer… et l'y découvrir nue – et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. Il ignorait où il allait. Après la longue nuit d'hier, tout le monde dormait encore. Il ne faisait même pas encore jour.

Cesare avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer son amour pour elle. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le vivre davantage. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, ils ne se condamnaient pas eux-mêmes, mais toute leur famille avec. Ils allaient devoir vivre avec ce désir, avec cet amour. En ne l'assouvissant plus jamais. Cesare sentit un profond abattement l'envahir. Il ne croyait plus vraiment en Dieu, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec supplice :

_« Que Dieu nous vienne en aide. »_


End file.
